


Hipahipa

by stellamidnight



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamidnight/pseuds/stellamidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows Danny’s opinion on Hawaiian pizza, but what about Hawaiian beer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipahipa

Steve slouched low on his couch, watching a football game with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Late afternoon sunlight streamed in through the windows, beckoning him outside. He ignored it. He didn’t care much about the game, both teams were mediocre at best, but watching TV required little effort. Normally, his days off were spent doing something active but today he was in the mood to sit around. He was still bruised and sore after fighting a bodyguard with more muscles than brains who’d tried to stop Steve and Danny from arresting his boss.

Steve heard the front door open and knew it was Danny from the way he walked in like he owned the place. His assumption was confirmed a moment later when he heard Danny call out, “Yo, Steve! Please, please tell me you’re not out of beer.”

Steve stifled a fond grin before commenting, “You know, most guests start with ‘Hello’, ‘How are you?’ something like that. Actually, no. That’s not right. Most guests start by knocking on the door, Danny.”

Danny breezed through the living room on his way to the kitchen, waving off Steve’s grumbling with a casually flick of the wrist. “Hey, since when am I a guest, huh? You and I…we’re more like…conjoined twins. Doomed to spend our lives together.”

“That’s a truly disturbing description of our partnership,” Steve replied, arching his eyebrow. “Thanks for that.”

“You’re welcome,” Danny answered playfully with a slight bow. He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the kitchen. “Beer?”

“In the fridge. Bottom shelf,” Steve said, glancing back at the game only to find a commercial break. He muted the TV and listened to Danny rusting around in the kitchen. He heard a cabinet opening and the crinkle of a plastic bag as Danny helped himself to some potato chips before opening the refrigerator. Steve grinned, waiting for the impending explosion.

“What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck, Steve!”

“Something wrong, Danno?” Steve asked innocently.

Danny appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. “What the hell is this?” Danny demanded, holding a six-pack in one hand and gesturing at it furiously with the other.

“That’s beer. Specifically, that’s _my_ beer that you just took out of _my_ fridge.”

Danny crossed the room quickly, dropping the six-pack on the coffee table before sitting down next to Steve. “That? Is not beer. _That_ is an abomination.”

Steve rolled his eyes as he stood up from the couch and went to retrieve the bottle opener Danny had forgotten in the kitchen. “It’s just beer, Danny.” He returned a moment later to find Danny holding a beer bottle in his hand and staring at the label with a forlorn expression.

“Pipeline Porter with Hawaiian Kona Coffee,” Danny read out after Steve popped the cap off the beer in Danny’s hand before grabbing a beer of his own.

Danny turned to Steve. “This is coffee-flavored beer.”

“Yes, Danny.”

“This is beer made to taste like coffee.” Danny put his beer down on the coffee table to free up his hands for talking. Steve settled back to enjoy the show.

“I like beer,” Danny stated, holding up one hand. “I like coffee,” he said, holding up the other hand. “But never, not once did I think, ‘Boy, this coffee could sure use some beer,’ or ‘You know what this beer could use? More coffee.’ I mean, what is it with the people on this island? Why do they have to combine everything? First, they ruin pizza by putting pineapples on it. Now they want to ruin beer by putting coffee in it?”

Steve cleared his throat before reading from his own bottle, “Full bodied with a rich, smooth, dark-roasted malt flavor. A selection of premium hops and 100% Hawaiian Kona coffee complete this limited brew.”

“Limited,” Danny snorted. “That means even they realize only a few certifiably demented individuals, like you, are going to buy this stuff, so why bother making a bigger batch. There’s no way I’m drinking that.”

When Steve first saw it in the liquor store, he’d had exactly the same thought. For once his beer would be safe from mooching because there was no way Danny would try something so out of the ordinary. He should have been happy to get the result he’d predicted. But for some reason it bothered him that Danny wasn’t even willing to try it. He snatched the bottle off the table and pushed it into Danny’s hands. “Smell it,” Steve ordered.

Danny slowly and carefully brought the bottle up to his nose, hesitating as if it might bite him, before inhaling deeply. “Smells like beer,” he shrugged.  He took another sniff. “No, wait…it smells like coffee. And beer.” He took a few more sniffs before lowering the bottle. “Ah, this is too weird.”

“Taste it,” Steve urged. “You like dark beer, so you should like this.” Steve took a drink of his own beer to encourage Danny to try it. “Mmmm.”

Danny rolled his eyes and took a small sip. He arched his eyebrow and stared at the bottle. Then he took a longer drink and grunted, “Huh.”

“You like it,” Steve blinked, surprised that Danny didn’t hate it.

“It’s not terrible,” Danny shrugged.

“You like it,” Steve said with a slight smile.

“I didn’t say that,” Danny argued even as he lifted the bottle to his lips again.

“You like it.” Steve could feel his smile growing.

“Would you stop saying that? Just because it’s not completely horrible does not make it acceptable. This is still a sin in the eyes of the beer gods.”

Steve sat up straighter, frustrated by Danny’s obstinacy. “Come on, Danny. Just— Just admit that you like it,” Steve insisted. “Why is that so hard to say? You like the beer. You like Hawaii. You like me.”

Danny blinked in surprise. “Of course I like you. We’re partners.”

“Yeah, that’s right we’re partners. Only, how did you put it? We’re doomed to spend our lives together like conjoined twins. Isn’t that what you said?”

“Come on. I didn’t mean it like that, alright? I just…” Danny waved a hand in the air as he struggled to find the right words. “I mean, you and I are so much a part of each other’s lives, right? Gracie’s still years away from high school but I know her Uncle Steve is going to be there at her high school graduation. I don’t knock on your door because this place feels like a second home. We couldn’t be more different, but we fit together like…”

“Like coffee and beer,” Steve offered.

Danny chuckled. “Like coffee and beer,” he agreed, clinking his bottle with Steve’s. “Now put the sound back on. I wanna watch the game.”

They settled back and watched the game contentedly for a while before Steve asked, “I’m invited to Grace’s high school graduation?”

“What are thinking, huh? Of course you’re invited.” Pointing a finger, Danny added, “And you better bring a gift.”

Steve ignored the accusing finger and focused on the invitation. “Thanks, man.”

“He mea iki." Danny burst out laughing at Steve’s stunned expression.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hipahipa = cheers  
> He mea iki = you’re welcome


End file.
